Solitario
by MariSeverus
Summary: Más que eso, estaba él en Azkaban. A nadie le interesaba si su cuerpo se añejaba allí adentro. A nadie...


¡Más ones! Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

**UNA TORTURA:**  
Ginny Weasley/Draco Malfoy

Estaba condenado, allí, solo. Bien, había cometido el peor crimen. No él, la varita de Severus, pero nadie iba a escucharlo. Nadie quería entender que no había sido su culpa. La marca del mortífago, por desgracia.

Pero estaba bien. ¿Qué importaba? De todas formas, prefería terminar allí, que simplemente aceptar que se había equivocado. Que había cometido errores. Que era la secuela de su padre. Su madre no tenía nada que ver.

Su madre era inocente.

Y ni siquiera estaban allí. Su madre temía seguramente, pero su padre. Bueno ¿Qué podía esperar de un hombre como él? Empezaba a darse cuenta de tantas cosas. Comenzaba a sentir que no tenía el lugar que le correspondía, en la familia. Solamente era eso...

El juguete de exploración. El sacrificio.

Pensaba eso a diario, desde que estaba encerrado. No le podían pedir más. ¿Qué más podría hacer que pensar en desgracias? La única fortuna era que aquella rata de la esquina, se lo comiera. Pedazo a pedazo.

- Tienes visita- le dijo un hombre alto, cuyo rostro no pudo ver, entre las sombras. No dijo nada. Seguramente eran más condenas que no había terminado de pagar. Seguramente era el ministro, para sentarlo en la silla eléctrica. En esa jaula donde los interrogaban. Eso era lo que merecía.

Lo que le esperaba.

Alzó la cabeza, cuando una figura delgada, se escurrió entre las rejas de la prisión. ¿Quién era? ¿Se conocían? ¿Tal vez? No dijo nada, no podía hablar con lo que no veía en absoluto. Temía que se tratase de la misma muerte, que en sus sueños, acechaba sus pensamientos. Inspiró, cuando la figura se acercó hasta él. Cuando se acercó y notó que era una mujer.

Hacía tanto, que no veía a una mujer.

- Draco- la voz sonó familiar a sus oídos, pero su cerebro no captó el mensaje. La contempló. La figura que una pobre vela, dibujaba en la pared.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo sé algo que podría sacarte, yo podría ayudarte. Si quisieras.

- No sé quién eres, no aún- dijo y la joven se apartó de la oscuridad. Sus ojos se asombraron, sus manos temblaron. ¿Ginny Weasley?

- Weasley- dijo, fue lo único que pudo. Ella apenas sonrió, se quedó allí, mirándolo con cierto recelo. ¿Sería capaz de herirla?

- Creo que puedo sacarte, he venido a eso- le confesó y él, dudó. ¿Por qué su cerebro insistía en torturarle de esa forma. Negó con la cabeza y sus manos, sostuvieron los barrotes de aquella prisión.

- Estoy cómodo aquí.

- Pero sé que no tienes la culpa. Harry lo sabe. Tienes que escucharme...

- ¿De qué me sirve que Potter, me salve de nuevo?

- Él sabe que fue injusto.

- No me interesa.

Ginny inspiró y se acercó a él, con un suspiro suave. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no abandonar esas viejas rencillas que tenían? Era el momento de ser libre, el momento del cambio. Poder salir y respirar ese aire, que se le había negado por tanto tiempo. Severus era el verdadero culpable y aún así, ni culpa tenía tampoco. ¿Por qué entonces, no ceder y permitirse un poco de paz?

- Draco.

- Váyanse todos a la mierda. No quiero su caridad.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Infeliz!- confesó Ginny, sus ojos se entrecerraron, ante la expresión de burla en el joven, ya un adulto.

- Debieron pensar eso antes, de encerrarme.

- Entonces, púdrete en esta maldita cárcel- dijo. Nunca pensó escucharle decir algo semejante.

La observó, mientras se detenía junto a la salida. Estaba por llamar a uno de los carcelarios, cuando Draco sonrió en la oscuridad y la contempló. Pudo venir Potter, pudo venir Weasley a decírselo. Pero había venido ella.

¿Las pasadas visitas, eran suyas?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Siempre vienes a verme?

- ¿Te interesa?

- Asumo...

- Pues sí. Siempre vengo a verte. Creí que necesitabas de alguien que lo hiciera. Es un poco estúpido, es cierto. Pero ya no volveré a hacerlo. Lamento si eso te causa tanto asco.

- ¿Por qué vienes a verme? Ese no es un motivo real.

Motivos, tenía muchos, pero encarcelado no le iban a servir para nada. Ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa juguetona.

- ¿Conoces el amor? Ese que a veces vive también entre las rejas y que lucha por salirse. Creía que hoy se iba a escapar. Pero no, seguirá encerrado.

¿Amor? ¿Estaba jugando?

- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¿Amor?

- Sí, Draco. Amor.

En sus sueños de cárcel, siempre tuvo algo similar. En encontrarse con alguien y simplemente entregársele. Sueños de su locura, estando entre cuatro paredes. Quizá, ella solo era otra parte de su imaginación.

- Tengo que irme ahora. Mi tiempo se acaba.

- Te queda media hora, exactamente- comentó y ella, inspiró. Sobretodo, cuando su mano se mantuvo sobre su hombro.

Extraño o no, imposible o no, fue media hora. Media hora donde cerebros inteligentes podían deducir con facilidad, algo que estaba ocurriendo entre paredes y rejas. Bien, tantos sueños encarcelados, tenían que derivar en algo. Que su utopía se hiciera realidad, solo fue cuestión de suerte. El frío desapareció completamente, cuando su cuerpo, estaba abrazado a otro, cálido y silencioso. Un poco rápido, sacado a los golpes, pero no daba mayor tiempo en una visita de cárcel.

- Piénsalo- fue lo último que ella dijo, al terminar la visita- podemos sacarte, pero solo si lo piensas bien.

¿Habrá sucesivos encuentros como ese, allá en el mundo exterior? Si no iba a ser así ¿Para qué liberarse? Vivir enjaulado iba a gustarle, si podía tener eso que se le estaba ofreciendo.

- Esperarás...

- Si he de necesitar hacerlo, lo haré...

Y no la vio más. Supuso que se casó, que tuvo hijos. Él nunca le dijo que quería salir, nunca se decidió. Se arrepentía de vez en cuando, a veces, casi siempre...Pero esperaba que la tarjeta de visitas, sospechosamente, se marcara.


End file.
